Gaming boards utilising dice as the random result selector originated in the mists of time. Evidence exists which shows that the Sumerians played such games c 3000 B.C. Game boards using six dice, pyramidal in shape, were unearthed in the Royal tombs of Ur c 3000 B.C. and archaeologists have discovered six sided dice used by the Etruscans dating back to c 2000 B.C. (Ref: Board and Table Games from Many Civilizations by R. C. Bell, Dover Publications, Inc. New York) Dice appear to have been universally used by major cultures through-out recorded history. (Ref: Hoyle's Rules of Games).
Despite the fact that the principle of using dice and a board game to constitute a game of chance is well established, room exists for the improvement of such games and for devising new layout designs coupled with the modification of conventional structures of play. This principle is accepted by the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office and is exemplified by the granting of Patents to: Monek U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,498, Jul. 30, 1974; Berman U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,019 Feb. 20, 1990; Page U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,559 Jul. 28, 1992.
In modern casinos, particularly in the U.S.A., the principle dice game to be found is known as Craps which is played with two dice and the game is characterised by betting options where the result of the rolled dice is not dependant on one roll of the dice but a series of throws of the dice. Craps became popular in America in the 1800's and is believed to have evolved from the European dice game Hazard. Craps had it's heyday amongst American Servicemen during the two world wars. Today Craps is literally a dying game studies undertaken by major casinos have established that the age of the average Craps player exceeds sixty. The younger generation of players who frequent casinos shy away from the game because, the method of play is complicated and the language used on the layout is baffling to novices.
Straddle Poker Dice is a game designed to fullfill a need i.e. a casino dice game that is both exciting to play and easy to understand. The game of Poker is played in casinos using conventional playing cards. The game of poker dice is played in bars and domestic homes, generally for small stakes, and where players play against one another, and not as a casino game where players play against the House. Poker dice is played with dice with indicia representing traditional symbols e.g. Ace, King, Queen, Jack and the numeral ten and nine or alternatively dice bearing indicia of numerals 1-6 or dice bearing spots to represent the numerals 1-6. The game Straddle Poker Dice, based on one roll of the dice, is essentially a mixture of the principles found in the casino games of Baccarat and Poker, but with improvements and innovations consisting of different structures and betting combinations not found in either Baccarat or Poker. The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a gaming layout arrangement and set of structures and rules of play which effectively blends the old and the new in casino gaming whereby a game is produced which is easy to operate and which is easy for players to understand.
In Straddle provision is made for up to nine players to participate seated at a blackjack style table. The layout may also be fitted on an oval, square or rectangular style table. Each player plays with chips of a separate colour. The pay-offs are not the true mathematical odds: the House enjoys a small advantage/edge. See Tables A & B.
Straddle will, because of it's similarities to poker, poker being the most popular private game in the U.S.A., attract instant play. Many visitors to casinos are poker players but many are intimidated from playing `live` poker` in casinos, perhaps the main reason being the perception that they would be competing with `near professionals`. Straddle will attract this type of player because the game is not a game between players but a game against the House.
In the past table games have generated a larger volume of money wagered than slot machines. The picture has changed in recent years and today slot machines account for a higher revenue than traditional table games. This situation has arisen for a number of reasons. Innovation in design and technology have made slot machines aesthetically more exciting; video slot machines are now in operation; the `jackpot element` in slots has grown into mammoth payouts. As a consequence of the above situation casino owners are today very receptive to the introduction of new but sound table games in the hope of reviving the aura and excitement of `live` gaming. Straddle Poker Dice is a game designed to achieve the above objective.
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description of an exemplary embodiment thereof and the novel features will be particularly apparent in the accompanying drawings in conjunction with the appended claims.